Deaths in Final Destination Fan Fictions
There have been many many deaths in numerous fan fictions, and here they will be listed. Many are inventive, some are simple, all are brutal. Beware Of Death's Plan - Mr. Pancho2012 1) Roy Scalo - A tow truck smashes into him. Most like died from blunt force trauma to the head. 2) Trent Matthews - Killed when his racecar exploded, sending it's gear shaft through his chest and into his heart. 3) Pierre Winter - Stabbed through the back of the head by a knife, and then fell face-first into a deep fryer. 4) Paula Romero - Electrocuted alive. 5) Eliza "Liz" Martin - Impaled through the skull by a drill. 6) Chris Peralta - Impaled through the chest by a shard of glass. 7) Victoria Moore (Impaled through the back of the head by a musket) 8) Robert Winters - Killed himself by smashing into a train. Final Destination 4: Temetis Messor - mainframe56 1) Jerry Griever - Shot through his jaw and into his brain by his own pistol. 2) Sebastian (Seb) - Knocked threw a window by a sand bag, and then burnt alive in a burning dumpster. 3) Zack - Decapitated by automatic doors after collapsing as a result of his arm being cut off by the same door. 4) Pheobe - Decapitated by a record. 5) Brett Edwards - Impaled by a spike as a result of a mattress pushing him into it. 6) Alexa Cole - Crushed and impaled by a falling mirror. 7) Zoe - Cut in half by a wire. 8) Leo - Crushed by falling car. 9) Danny - Surfboard smashing into his face at high velocity. 10) Sam - Hit by high speed truck Final Destination: A Club to Die For - JunKing 1) Frederick Aalders - Neck snapped as a result of his scarf being caught in a fan and dragging him back. 2) Cassandra - Icicle fell of a tree branch and plunged into her temple. 3) Drew - Cut in half by a metal sheet from a truck. 4) Joe - Face and Head cut in half vertically to his lower lip by a meat cutter blade. 5) Lois - Accidently inhaled hair dye instead of cough syrup, and thus was poisoned and killed. 6) Tobias Rabe - Impaled on a spiked fence after falling from a ladder. 7) Emma - Face smashed in by a speeding van's door. 8) Peter Colon - Killed in an explosion in his house. Final Destination: Highway to Hell 1) Bobby Monrue- ripped in half by a tow truck hook 2) William Bludworth- Head caved in by a loose pipe 3) Josh Rocket- Blown apart by a gas explosion 4) Mickey Way- cut in half vertically by a escape ladder 5) Haley Evans- crushed by a trailer 6) Kelly Fischer- Diced into cubes by a fence 7)Raven Gwennyth- shoots herself in the head trying to prove a point 8) Zach Burman- head grinded in by a drill 9) Ryan Fuller- Jaw ripped off by a pipe 10) Paige Calloway(reveal to have lived in Over the Edge)- choppeed to bits by a fan blade 11) Alicia Simmons( Unkonwn if dead or no)- head bashed against concrete 'Final Destination: Over the Edge' 1) Richard Burman- Head cut in two by bobsled blade 2) Bryce Evergreen- Head split open in car accident 3) Caleb O'Neil- dies of Carbon Monoxide poisoning 4) Cameron Young- Crushed by an elevator 5) Preston Moneith- impaled through neck by gutter 6) Isabel Schruder- diced in half by car hood/ crushed against a tree 7) Bobby Frost- Shot in the chest with a harpoon, before being pulled backwards 8) Adie- Shot in stomach with a rock 9) Minette- Upper half of body crushed by truck 10) Antonio Moretti- Head died in half by a lisence plate 11) Lori Milligan- crushed by a luggage cart 'Final Destination: Destination Hell' 1) Jay-Lee Wong- Head blown apart by cell phone exploasion 2) Gemma Laurance - Hung on own elastic cord when mountain climbing 3) Bill Green - Doors malfunction on tour bus and Bill falls out (killing him on impact with the ground) 'Final Destination: The Haunting of The North Bay Bridge' 1) Carlos Dean- Head crushed by a statcue 2) Larry Fort- Impaled by a sword 3) James Pittman- Falls off four stores 4) Treeq Fredro- Bones crushes 5) Hakeem Fredro- Hook went on his head 6) Penny Flick- Crushed by a falling glass 7) Tommy Finkle- Wrench went flying to his eyes 8) Lily Lawton- Cut in half 9) Richard Lawton- Crushed by a safe 10) Julie Portman- Stabbed in the chest and falls down nine stores by Katie 'Final Destination: Horror on the High Seas' 1) Richard Nicholson - Decapitated by the garage door 2) Jim Reed - Electrocuted by a big, high voltage wire 3) Anna Nicholson - Decapitated by a circular saw 4) Nick Holloway - Impaled in the eye by a drill 5) Nathalie Parker - Crushed by a giant sign 6) Jack Carpenter - Incinerated in the tanker explosion 7) Jamie Burns (visionary) - Incinerated in the tanker explosion 8) Lars Christensen - Smashed by the tanker's wheel 'Final Destination: The Lift of Death' 1) Aaron Fort - Crushed by the bus 2) Rick Holloway - Ran over by a pick-up truck 3) Jeffrey Witherdale - Blown apart by the lift explosion 4) Lilly Parker - Impaled vertically by an iron bar 5) Robin Hall - Face hit by multiple glass shards 6) Kim Worthington - Crushed by a giant sign 7) Justin Pittman - Impaled by the iron bars at the the construction site 8) Elaine Schneider - Crushed by a large pillar 9) Anton Schneider - Throat cut off by a big glass shard on the train 10) Lisette Haner - Drowned when the train flew into the sea 11) Thomas Atkins (visionary) - Mutilated by the engine of a ship passing by Final Destination: Ending It All 1) Rachel Lee - Electrocuted by the toaster, boiling water spilled all over her, and falls off her balcony from two stories. 2) Noland Parker - Slips on a bottle of water, and his head falls back on the electric saw, shredding it. 3) Natalia Cortez - Water spills on the record player's outlet, causing it to malfunction. She selects a song, only for it to explode on the inside, send glass flying at her, and a record shoots out and decapitates her. 4) Jeffery Dickson - His necklace gets caught on the fan, which tugs it back, slicing through his throat. He then falls out the hotel window, falling ten stories. 5) Lillian Anderson - While she was on the driveway, the car rolled down, ran her over, with the tire crushing her skull. 6) Darrell Jones - He intervened Nicole's death, which causes a large pole which a car crashed into to collapse, and crush him. 7) Nicole Gibson - She returns home, but the computer monitor explodes, as Aaron had cheated death unknowing to her, and slashes her throat. 'Final Destination 6 - Benji Hudson' Alice - Landslide. Lift Operator - Impaled with icicle. Dave - Ceiling fan dropped on his head tearing up and destroying skull. Sarah Stine - Slips head-first into deep fryer, face and most of upper torso melted, giant metal letter dropped on and sliced through whole body. Kayla - Choked by chicken drumstick jammed through mouth and out throat. Claire Straub - TBC Jake - TBC Benji Payne - TBC Karey Allan - TBC Ysabela Poe - TBC Brandon Blake - TBC Robyn Blackwood - TBC Jade Allan - TBC Alex - TBC Morgan - TBC Jimsey King - TBC Jennifer - TBC Stacey - TBC Final Destination 7 by ClaireValdez 0) Toby, Emma, Jesse, Jenna, Diana, Mrs. Phase, and 256 others - terrorist attack 1) Carolyn Gallows - fell off a building and is impaled through the stomach by a fire hydrant 2) Britney Fan - head crushed by a ceiling light 3) Jacob Chun - decapitated by a bathroom stall door 4) Jonah Starling - Throat ripped apart by screw in a kids place 5) Mikey Moody - crushed by two cars on road and killed by shrapnel 6) Joseph - impaled through neck by glass when trying to vandalize a house 7) Victoria Perry - neck broken by ropes, and cut in half by a drum cymbal 8) Cassandra Banks - crushed by floor scrubbing machine that fell from the 6th floor 9) Courtney Cheung - electrocuted by water in hotel room 10) Daniel Francesco - crushed by wrecking ball 11) Abigail Matherson - crushed by wrecking ball Final Destination: Death's Force by Freezing Death 0) 106 victims ~ Fiery and explosive crash of Train 801 1) Michelle Wright ~ Drowned and scalded inside her bathtub. 2) Delia Waters ~ Snapped in half and shredded by a plastic processing machine. 3) Delilah Stokes ~ Waist torn apart and shredded by the same machine. 4) Death.. Doesn't like to be cheated. It will come. Coming soon FINAL DESTINATION X Premonition: A group of Friends go on a train trip elsewhere to celebrate graduation. When crossing a bridge, the train derails, leaving the passengers plummeting into the ocean and crashing against the rocks along the coast line. 1.) Tabetha White: Organ failure after being poisoned by bleach. 2.) Ethan Spring: Head crushed by car clamp in garage. 3.) Diago Raskavani: Head split in half vertically by meat cleaver propelled at high velocity. 4.) Lily Simm: Hung off balcony of flat by Christmas tinsel. 5.) Catherine Miles: TBC 6.) James Fisher: TBC 7.) Mel Devon: TBC 8.) Annie McCain: TBC 9.) Daniel Robbin: TBC 10.) Jodie Stevens: TBC 11.) Rachel Stevens (main protagonis): TBC Final Destination: Spring Break by JuliusIsASkrub 0) Brandon Green - Incinerated in car explosion. 1) Deputy Kenny Alford - Hit by semi truck. 2) Henry James - Impaled by forklift. 3) Lucy Pierce - Lower body crushed by 2 cars. 4) Macy Myers - Cut in half by boat propeller, drowned. 5) Jake Coleman - Neck broken by bricks. 6) Michelle Roberts - Head bludgeoned by multiple bricks 7) Julian Ferguson - Decapitated by swinging scythe. 8) Zoey Weaver - Impaled by statue. 9) Kyle Silva - Bisected by speeding ambulance. 10) (MAIN CHARACTER) Charlotte Harper - Impaled in the back by pole at the drive-in theater. 11) (MAIN CHARACTER) Andrew Lynch - Incinerated by car explosion at the drive-in theater. Final Destination: Patient Zero 1) Thelma Hurton - Skull shredded by falling motor drill, pierced by sharp glass shards from the windshield, mangled in car crash. 2) Ben Hurton - pierced and sliced by flying debris and shrapnel from car accident, mangled in car crash. 3) 1,329 Victims - Killed after Cortney Braith Hospital collapsed. 4) Tammie Kaylee - Impaled through neck and face by kitchen knife and broken plate after tripping onto an open dishwasher. 5) Alvin Moore - Crushed by falling pine tree after it had been struck by lightning